


A Regular Ariadne

by Experimental_Muse



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Elsewhere University weirdness, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Mythology References, POV Second Person, Secret Societies, libraries are powerful places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/pseuds/Experimental_Muse
Summary: A new student attracts the attention of the librarian.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	A Regular Ariadne

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently fallen headfirst into Elsewhere University and decided to contribute my own little vignette!

There’s a freshman who catches your attention. She catches most people’s, too vibrant to ignore. Her safename is very fitting, Izel. You worry for her.

Not for the usual reasons. She heads the warnings, takes precautions, learns fast. The problem is she’s too curious, too kind, too trusting. If she wasn’t drawn to the library so quickly, you don’t think she would have made it. 

Izel loves the library, staying there for hours even before she knew it was a safe haven. That’s were you first met her, exploring the stacks as you reshelfed books, her eyes sparkling with wonder. From there you kept an eye on her, watched as she devoured book after book, always having at least 3 out at a time. Mythology was a favorite of hers from the beginning, but over time she shifted towards folklore. Soon after she started wearing an iron necklace. 

Sometimes Izel didn’t even read, preferring to draw or work on a project. One time you caught her writing poetry. It was good. You gave her a sad smile and hoped these walls were enough to save her.

While updating the catalog you could see her a few tables away. She’d decided to work on some bracelets her roommate asked for. The bell rang and a boy walked up to the desk, his hand shaking as he wrote his student number on the sign in sheet. “I need a 3rd level astronomy textbook.”

“That would be kept in the far east wing in the area labeled textbooks. They’re sorted by topic.”

He pauses, running his hand through his hair. There’s a tremor in his voice when he speaks again, “You don’t have any up front?”

The haunted look is starting to make more sense, “I’m we don’t.”

The boy starts to back away from the desk, his breath getting faster. Before you can say anything else a voice cuts in, “Is something wrong?”

You both turn to see Izel walking over, consent painting her face. The boy shakes his head, “No. I’m fine. It’s just…” he trails of, watching her. 

She gives a small small and holds up her hands. “It’s ok. Whatever it is I won’t judge or hold it against you. Stuff is weird.”

His lip twitches, “yeah, it really is.” He hangs his head, “I just…..I don’t want to get lost again.”

There are ways to prevent that. You could offer him a guide, or have someone more familiar with the library get it for him. But something tells you to wait, to see what Izel does. 

A few moments pass before her eyes light up, “Wait right here!” She darts back to her table and starts going through her bag, coming back with a large spool of yarn. She grins as she ties one end to the main desk and offers the other to the boy. “Use this! 

A smile is already spreading across your face. He hesitantly accepts the yarn, and begins to examine it, “uh, how?”

“It’s like in the maze! As you go you let the string unwind, that way you can easily retrace your steps and find your way back!”

It’s a great solution, and the mythic origins would only help it. Some of the tension leaves the boy’s shoulders, “I think that might actually work. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome!” Izel gives one last wave before heading back to her table. The boy sets off after writing down your directions. Twenty minutes later he comes back with the textbook and a messy spool of yarn.

The next day you tell Izel about The Pages.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference: Izel means 'Unique' and Ariadne is the princess who helps Thesius by giving him a spool of thread that is sometimes magic.


End file.
